Voice on the Radio
by Masking A Tragedy
Summary: Obsession was never Sakura's thing. No, no, no; Tomoyo had enough of that for the whole town AND the one nearby. So it blew her best friends' minds when she fell in love... with the voice on the radio. "But, but... he sounded hot!" S&S, E&T, Y
1. Chapter 1

This idea was inspired by how I like bands, but I never become obsessed; heck, I don't even know the names of the individuals. Then I realized that one of my favorite artists ever, Marié Digby, had a song that could express my inspiration. My story is named after the song 'Voice on the Radio,' which I may quote here and there. But I doubt you care about where I got my inspiration from. Onward to the story!

* * *

Voice on the Radio

Chapter 1

_'Enter Three Girls'_

* * *

"Na, na, na. Looks like you'll never know what you need until you let it go, oh. Watch out, cause then you'll see what it's like to live in misery," the three of us sang with perfect synchrony with the radio. After it went to the advertisements, we all cracked up. Even when all together people were able to tell we sounded like shit. At least, that's the conclusion we made after many honks and 'you suck's from the cars behind and next to us. We could have saved them the possibility of becoming deaf, but it was waaaaaaay too hot to keep the windows up.

They'll just have to live with it.

When the next song came on, I fake vomited. We waited five minutes just to listen to THIS? Chiharu figured out the look, taking a while due to being the only back seat passenger and all, and simply laughed. "Come on, Saki! It's not too bad."

"I have no idea how she's popular, _Chi-chi_," I stopped looking angry for a moment to smirk at the response to my _favorite_ nickname for her. "You can tell she's so fake; she's probably worse than us! Those poor people at the studio probably had to remix it a billion times just to make it sound tolerable."

"On a positive note, her clothes are pretty cute," said Tomoyo, trying to calm down my anger, "and so are her shoes. Oh, did you see what she was wearing on 'Click' magazine?"

"Yeah, you." Of course it wasn't Tomoyo literally, but an outfit from her new summer clothing line. 'The latest trend!' I would say with a commercial model grin. It was filled with flowing dresses, swimsuits, and notable outfits with shorts, the color pallet being mixtures of bright warm colors with accents of black and white. It was one of the efforts she made in order to get out of her mother's shadow, not like it made any sense. Unless toys were the new 'in' fashion.

At the last thought, I cracked up, earning odd looks from both girls. "You okay, Kura?" asked Tomoyo as she darted her eyes back and forth from the road to the enigma known as moi. Well, according to me anyways. They'd laugh at the thought about me being an enigma. 'Ha! Sakura? No way. She's easier to read than a stop sign!'

"Yeah, Saki, take your meds?" added Chiharu as she cocked her eyebrow. "I don't want you to scare off any cute guys... You know, maybe you should pretend you don't know us. I mean, you can take the leftover ones that don't suit our tastes." She let her voice get softer and softer as though she was starting to think about it more without talking.

"Be happy you're in the back seat!"

"Lovin' it, babe!" We all burst into a fit of giggles and continued singing along terribly but merrily.

* * *

Once the trio reached the beach, they immediately claimed a spot not too close to the sea but still relatively far from the parking lot from which they came from. Chiharu immediately laid out her towel in preparation to tan. "I look so pale!" she exclaimed that morning while trying to fix her hair into the usual pigtails, a habit that hasn't changed since she grew enough hair for it.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, preferred being underneath the umbrella. She wasn't one to tan anyways, not like she minded. Her pale skin's contrast to her dark long locks emphasized her beauty, and she knew it.

"To the ocean!" screamed Sakura as she ran past the upcoming waves and dived once she figured it was deep enough. She then came up for air, spouting out a lot water. Tomoyo chuckled and, of course, videotaped the whole thing.

"What's so funny, Moyo?" Chiharu sat up causing her precociously placed sunglasses to slide so that one side fell down while the other was desperate to stay perched on her ear.

"Well, right now, you." Tomoyo laughed some more before looking toward something, or should I say someones, else. "Oooo, stop looking stupid, Chiharu," she said excitedly, earning a 'HEY!'. "I'm serious. Look! Some cute guys are checking us out."

"Mmm, sexy. I call the buff, brown-haired one."

"Two of those fit that description, but I don't really care. I just call the one that doesn't make a fool out of himself."

"Well, just to let you know, mine's the one that isn't as tan and has the cute freckles. Do I look good?" She grabbed her sunglasses to use as a improvised mirror, put it down, and started to toss her hair in the breeze a bit.

"You look hot, Chi-chi. Heck, we all do, so stop worrying," answered Sakura as she plopped herself down between the two. "I'm guessing the boy-chasing has begun."

"No, no, no, Saki-Kura-Ra Kinomoto-Mono. **We** don't chase _them_. _They_ chase **us**_,_" replied Chiharu with a smirk, "and they better come over here soon."

"Patience is a virtue, dear," said Tomoyo as she flipped the page of the latest #1 bestseller novel. Although it looked like she was reading, she was actually checking out the guys as well. But they didn't need to know that she already read the book around ten times.

"Hello, ladies," came forth the darker of the two men Tomoyo asked Chiharu to specify on. He threw a killer smile at Sakura, who kept a straight face as she was unwilling to fall for his charms too fast. The girls noted that he seemed to be the leader, with the other two following closely behind.

The other two said their hellos and Chiharu's pick used one of those stupid pick-up lines, earning an eye-roll. "Couldn't think of anything better?"

"I'm just happy I didn't lose my voice. After all, a goddess like you surely makes commoners like me speechless." Chiharu just cracked up, causing the cutie to lose his cool. She then put on a straight face.

"The reason why "goddesses" like me aren't fond of "commoners" like you are because they don't know how old it gets after the 1,000th time." Chiharu got even more embarrassed at chosing the guy when Tomoyo mouthed, 'Yeah, you're right. You should have him.'

"Hey, aren't you the girls that were singing in that bluish, uh, purplish Honda Civic?" the third one asked to prevent his friend from being humiliated even more. If he hadn't brought up that embarrassing moment, all the girls would have laughed. Guys CANNOT understand color, or maybe they just forgot their crayons. Heck, they could have tried remembering the rainbow. Violet or maybe indigo ring a bell?

"Ah, yes," answered Chiharu, trying to hide her blush while at the same time stifling her laugh. _'Deep breaths, deep breaths.' _However, she soon gave up and in seconds was almost dying of laughter. Tomoyo and Sakura joined in, causing quite a sight.

_'Girls,'_ the guys thought. The mystery of life! At least these ones had a sense of humor... they guessed.

After their outburst, a few apologies, and many excuses, Chiharu was able to get _her_ guy to rub her back with tanning lotion, while Sakura and another walked along the beach. Tomoyo, not particularly fond of who she was left with, decided she needed to 'go to the bathroom, get something from her car,' and a whole bunch of other false excuses while walking as slow as possible until she found him drooling at some other random chick.

* * *

Since it was getting dark and cold, the girls found themselves packing up. Sakura and Chiharu were both holding slips of papers with phone numbers scrawled on them in case 'they happened to find themselves dreaming about the boys that night so that they could have the real thing'. Chiharu threw away hers immediately with disdain.

"After all, what kind of guy leaves before the girl? That just shows that we aren't as important, and they're willing to let some other dude grab us right after they leave. Hmph, idiots." Sakura decided to nod her head in agreement before following suit.

Once they started driving, it started drizzling, making them glad that they didn't stay for nighttime bonfires. "Crank up the tunes, you guys. The rain depresses me. After all, we already had a whole damn season of it, and I ain't takin' anymore." Tomoyo and Sakura laughed. Chiharu was always the most impatient one of the three.

That was when they heard something that would change, if not their life, their summer vacation. Whether or not they were heading into something good or bad, one thing was certain. Tokyo better get ready for Tomoeda's Princesses.

* * *

**Fact of the Day**

_Did you know that they took Yamazaki and Chiharu off the character list of CardCaptor Sakura on Wikipedia? Such butts....But Rika and Terada are still there! Honestly, no offense to lovers of the couple as I am one of them, they have freakin' less show time and, of course, less comedic relief!_

**Second Fact of the Day**

_Wikipedia ruined my day._

--

I gave you a fact, you give me something back. (Be reminded it came with a chapter and another fact as well.) I suggest review. (A LONG ONE!!!!!! Haha, just kidding. Short ones are also appreciated.)

Because even a **thousand** alerts with only **ten reviews **on a story wouldn't make me a happy camper (HAHAHA! Name of my wall paint! HAHA. Not funny? I'm serious though. Happy Camper Green =] ).

No offense, dears; it's a natural writer's pet peeve. I want.. no; I need feedback in order to give a story up to your expectations. I don't know your invisible par. Alerts are still loved though! (I'm not bashing those who just alert; it's just that my stories live on reviews, not promises of someone wanting to read each update but (usually) end up changing their mind.)


	2. Chapter 2

Damn. You guys meant to spite me last time, didn't you? I told you what I didn't like, and you did it. Albeit less extreme, but you still did it. *pouts*

Surprise, surprise. I actually came up with the second chapter's idea before publishing the first one. If only I can think up one for 'Running to End Up Nowhere'...

* * *

**RECAP**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu are three girls from the town of Tomoeda that are visiting good ole' Tokyo. Their love of singing along with the radio goes unnoticed by anyone and everyone around them, much to said others' annoyance. While going back to hotel, it seems to have started raining...

* * *

Voice on the Radio

Chapter 2

'A Little Night Wandering'

* * *

We all cringed as Sakura turned on the radio. Stupid no signal, static noise. It was extra loud too, since we turned up the radio all the way when going to the beach. And it was our favorite station too! Chiharu must have thought the same thing as she pouted; well, at least I think she pouted. It was dark, and I only had a glimpse through the rear view mirror.

Sakura quickly lowered the volume and put it on scan. Nothing, nothing, something foreign, nothing, something English, nothing. Well, this was stupid. It was then when we heard a normal, understandable voice. "Stop!" yelled Chiharu. I quickly put on the brakes. What was wrong? The car slipped a bit before reaching an abrupt halt, making all of us jump. I was bewildered to say the least. Was there something I missed? Well, the better question would be what didn't I miss. The rain helped the night make it impossible to see just a few feet in front of me.

"Not you, Moyo! I meant stop the scan on the radio." She rolled her eyes. Sakura and I were frozen, still in shock. Once it wore off, I continued to drive, making a note to _never_ make Chiharu a back seat driver. 'Thank goodness we didn't get off the road,' I thought while praying to whoever up above that could hear me. We talked while waiting for the DJ to stop talking. Once he did, I was pumped. Finally!

We made small comments as it began. Good beat. Probably a pop artist. Between a medium to fast tempo. Catchy tune. However, when they started to sing, I noticed Sakura stopped talking. Odd, it was her turn to comment, as we usually took turns.

It was notably silent as we let the song go on uninterrupted. A glance at Sakura showed she was mesmerized; a glance at Chiharu showed that she was stuck in deep thought. Yeah, the song did have meaningful lyrics despite its upbeat tune. It was about an unrequited love that was too precious to replace. True, you could feel the deep emotion in their voices, but was it really that powerful to leave them speechless?

Another few songs passed with little to no commentary; Sakura and Chiharu didn't really seem to want to talk, while I was too focused on the road to start up a conversation. Then, another song started to play by the same artists as before, but this time in a slow ballad.

"I wonder if they're popular. We never heard them before." I said, trying to strike up a conversation to no avail. Sakura merely nodded, as I could tell from my peripheral vision, but the rain was getting so hard that I couldn't stop to look at Chiharu's reaction. I grumbled about their silence and still no reply.

'Like a pebble in a stream; I can float but never be free. You take me through the twists and turns but unable to see how you're killing me. I knew that we aren't gonna ever happen, which makes me wonder why we ended up like this. Maybe, we are supposed to be; and maybe, just maybe, you just can't see...'

* * *

They eventually made their way back to the hotel. Once the trio left their seats, they started chatting endlessly from gathering their belongs all the way to jumping on the fresh sheets on the beds. Tomoyo hooked up her camcorder to her laptop to save all the 'super cute!' pictures and videos that was, as usual, filled with Sakura. The other two sighed. Some people will never change...

After the extremely long showers, changing into PJ's, and laughing about the day's events, the lights were turned off, and the girls decided to sleep. However, a few hours into the night, which was actually early morning, Tomoyo had woken up to see a bright light amidst the darkness and the tip-taping of someone on the keyboard.

'Funny,' she thought, 'I swore I turned that thing off.' She would have gone promptly back to her blissful dreams were it not for the slightly audible sounds of muttering. One of her favorite sayings was 'Curiosity killed the cat,' but it was quickly thrown out the gigantic, wonderful view window. She shifted out of the luxurious comfort of her bed to the shivering cold of the early morn.

Tomoyo quietly rubbed her arms, feeling the goosebumps starting to creep up on her skin. Cursing the lack of heat, she went closer and closer to the source of light. It was then that she saw the faint image of the emerald-eyed girl looking wildly at the screen. After quickly scanning whatever she was looking at, there was a quick click of the mouse and the crazy tapping sound.

Tomoyo had no problem with her beloved cousin and childhood friend using her stuff; no problem at all! It just became a problem when it was at 2 a.m., with said girl that apparently only tossed and turned in bed before stealing the computer from Tomoyo's backpack. That was a problem, and a huge one at that.

She managed to make it all the way to Sakura's side without being noticed. 'Either the darkness is really good at covering me, or she's waaaaay too into whatever she's looking at,' Tomoyo thought sourly. She peeked at the screen, finding what she saw anything but familiar. It was very intriguing and, in Tomoyo's opinion, a bit disturbing to find her looking up guys. Questions and guesses zoomed in and out of her head faster than a hummingbird could flap its wings.

Feeling the fog of sleep kick back in, Tomoyo slipped back into bed. 'I'll just ask her tomorrow,' she thought before letting sleep slowly take over.

* * *

The girls were all in a rush to get ready the next day. No alarm = Waking up at noon. By one o'clock, Chiharu was brushing to make sure her brown curls were _absolutely perfect_, Tomoyo was drying her raven, straight locks, and Sakura? She was the first to be dressed and was ready to leave at any moment. At least, if she wasn't surfing the web excitedly.

"What's today?" called out Tomoyo from the bathroom.

"4/20!" replied Sakura after checking the date at the corner of her computer. All the girls then cursed after realizing exactly what the day was. Chiharu also whined about breathing in all the pollution from second-hand smoke. They were **not **fond of this time of the year.

"Saki, you okay? Even though we woke up late, you look as though you haven't slept all night!" Chiharu asked worriedly after staring through the vanity mirror. Knowing that she'll probably never be satisfied and tired of Tomoyo's threats to kick her off the stool, Chiharu went away to change into a pink tank top with shiny black letters saying 'Damn, I'm good' and black shorts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sakura rapidly. Her eyes scrolled down each webpage, and her hand nimbly moved the mouse to wherever and clicked. Chiharu laid stomach down on her bed facing Sakura, who was on her own. Chiharu's eyes scanned Sakura's face and blinked with every little 'click.'

Meanwhile, Tomoyo took over the vanity and was applying make-up with as much precision as she could. It had to look as 'natural' as possible, a term that Sakura, who despises make-up, scoffs and rolls her eyes at. There was nothing 'natural' about make-up, in her opinion. 'Natural' is the beauty you're gifted with, which Tomoyo sure had enough of.

"Mmm, Sakura, what are you looking at anyways?" The girl in question immediately blushed and started to stammer, leading Chiharu to pick up interest and Tomoyo even more curious. They saw their friend turn from a light pink hue to the same color as blood-red tomatoes in mere seconds. After running out of all the strange noises in the world, Sakura was left with her mouth opening and closing, as if she had turned mute.

Tomoyo's eyebrow raised, but Chiharu was starting to get impatient. "Spit it out already, girl! We're burning daylight!"

Sakura was horrified, with her expression mirroring her thoughts. She knew that there was no way to get out of it and decided to confess the truth.

"I was looking up..." her voice trailed off as she started turning pink again.

"Come again?" asked Tomoyo. Chiharu replaced her look of impatience to confusion.

Sakura turned completely red again and blurted the little secret out.

And so they laughed at their "truly pathetic" friend.

* * *

I actually planned to update on Tuesday, but the chapter needed to be edited still. Haha. I **have not and never will** participate in 4/20. Or any morally wrong act for any matter, no matter what time of the year it is. *rolls eyes* Bet you were thinking that, weren't you? I've never been high either. Although I swear I felt trippy cause of jetlag on Sunday and Monday.

**I love reviewers**_. _Return the love?


End file.
